Contemporary filter assemblies for filtering a fluid, e.g. air, typically include a housing with one or more replaceable filter elements situated within the housing. The filter element is typically replaced at predetermined maintenance intervals, or when it is otherwise no longer serviceable. Although there are a number of different flow patterns that may be utilized, many filter assemblies include a radial flow path, wherein fluid passes radially through a ring of filter media of the filter element.
The above referenced radial flow path is typically arranged such that fluid passes through a housing inlet and then radially from an exterior of the ring of filter media to an interior of the ring of filter media and as a result is cleaned. Thereafter, the fluid passes from the interior of the ring of filter media to an outlet of the filter housing and is thereafter utilized in its intended application.
It is also possible for the above referenced radial flow path to be reversed, i.e. wherein the fluid first enters an inlet of the housing and passes into an interior of the ring of filter media. Thereafter, the fluid flows radially outward through the wall of the ring of filter media and is cleaned. Once cleaned, the fluid then flows to an outlet of the housing and is thereafter utilized in its intended application. While such configurations have been utilized, it is desirable that the same are improved for purposes of cost, complexity in assembly, and service life.
The invention provides such an improved filter element and filter assembly. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.